the chat room
by the Vampire of Gorillaz
Summary: what happens when bella's bored and the rest of the family are hunting. Rosalie stays with her. bellas a vampire. Sexy vampire and like a lion talk ?


**A/N this idea just came to me um yea so enjoy. (No Nessie in this story).**

Bella POV

I had been going on sex chat rooms for about two, three months now. Ever since Edward got me a laptop for my birthday. It was my first birthday as a vampire so he thought since he got me a car before I was turned I needed a laptop.

Its not like i need to go on these websites, I mean mine and Edward's sex life is pretty vanilla but we do spice it up occasionally. The first time I went onto the website was after our first day at our school in Scotland, Edward and the rest of the family had left to go hunting because I didn't need to hunt as often I didn't go with them.

I signed onto my account and fist went onto you tube to put some music on, then I was a bit bored so I typed in chat rooms. It was pretty innocent at first I mean I didn't mean for it to be a sex room but it was.

I am know sat on mine and Edward's bed in the Cullen house, the house was empty apart from me and Rosalie but she was in her room. I signed onto my usual chat room 321 sex chat, and typed in a new name not wanting to speak to the usual people. There was only one other person

Sexy vampire has entered the chat via computer.

Like a lion has entered the chat via IPhone.

Like a lion- heya sexy what you wearing.

Does he honestly think that line works? I think he may be delusional

Sexy vampire- a tank top and barely there boy shorts with 7 inch red heels.

Hah he wish's I'm wearing boy shorts and a hoodie with white daps.

Like a lion- tell daddy wat u look like baby.

Really DADDY how pathetic. Like I would tell him. I'll use Rosalie's image instead.

Sexy vampire- blonde long hair, pale white skin, golden eyes, curves in the right places, legs that go on forever and a beauty mark above my lips on the right side. What do you look like?

In a way I wish I did look like Rose she is gorgeous.

Like a lion- bronze hair, swimmers body, green eyes, muscles in all the right places and you wrapped around my body.

How cheesy. WAIT he sounds like Edward cross with Jasper and Emmett. Oh shit I hope it's not them.

Sexy Vampire- what's your name hot stuff?

I need to know if it's close to any of theirs. If it is I'm in deep shit.

Like a Lion- don't worry about that hunni you can call me Em or Jazz. What's yours darlin'?

FUCK I call Emmett and Jasper, Em and Jazz. Oh god what if they think I'm Rosalie, this isn't good.

Sexy Vampire- if you can't tell me your full name then I won't tell you mine. You can call me Bell!

I think they may have caught on.

Like a lion- I would love and see what your body can do to me but I have to go bye darlin'.

Like a lion has left chat.

I shut down the laptop and ran to Rose and Emmet's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and heard a faint come in.

'Uh hey Rose.' I said nervously. She looked up from her fashion magazine and smiled at me.

'Hey Bella, what can I do for you' mine and Rose's relationship has improved since I was turned.

'um the thing is, for the last few months I have been going on Chat sights when Edward's gone, and today I was on one. I didn't want to use my own appearance so I said I looked like you…' she nodded as if she understood, but I suppose she has been in chat rooms before. '….. Then when I asked what the boy's name was he said I could call him either Em or jazz... this is the bit where I got a bit worried because like I call Emmett, Em and Jasper, Jazz. Then when they asked me I said to call me Bell and they signed out.' She looked at me wide eyed and patted the space next to her on the bed for me to sit. I sat and turned to look at her.

'Bella its ok its probably not them….. um what was your screen name..' ah shit what am I gunna tell her, she is gunna have a fit.

'um…. Sexy vampire' I whispered but she heard me obviously.

'ok well then….. they know its either me or you know, well if its them they do.' We sat still like statue's for about twenty minutes until we heard the front door open and the rest of the family walk in.

'Don't think about it.' I whispered into Rose's ear. We linked arms and walked down stairs.

When we got down we where met by;

A humoured expression from Emmett.

A confused expression from Carlisle and Esme.

A giddy expression from Alice so nothing different there.

A pained expression from Jasper he probably dosnt know what to feel.

And an angry yet humoured expression from Edward.

Ah no….

**A/N heya guys should I continue ? **


End file.
